Our own kind of magic
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, is whisked away from his difficult life, to a school where every one has 'powers'. With a mysterious British boy, a long lost brother, and a past that threatens to destroy everything, can Alfred and the other characters make it through?


Alfred F. Jones, self proclaimed hero, learned pretty quickly that life is a bitch.

He was abandoned at the hospital, the day he was born for 'unknown reasons' Alfred had always been incredibly curious, to why his parents left him, but he was even more curious, about the twin he apparently had. Matthew Williams was the name of the twin he'd never met, the american always wanted to meet him, who wouldn't? Being a twin is awsome! they could swap places, and take each others tests, and no-one would know the difference!

But, as fate had it, at sixteen, nearly seventeen years of age, Alfred was yet to meet his twin, and still lived in the same small-minded town, that he had since he was born. He lived in a small house,  
with his foster parents Jane and Lucas a strict couple, who'd always wanted a baby, but never had the chance, being busy with work all the time.

The American teen, had been quiet happy, in his small closed-minded village, untill he was thirteen, and he finaly realised something very important about himself; He was gay.  
Since he came out the closet, many former freinds, shunned him, he became hated, the only gay guy in school, no! the village even his realtionship with his parents had become strained. Yep, life was a bitch.

It was an ordinary day, for the blue-eyed American, he was walking home, smiling slightly, because today had been a good day, he'd had P.E, and scored a goal in basket ball! smiling slightly,  
he gazed at the neat prim lawns of the street were he lived, strolling leisurely.

"Hey, Faggot." A voice from behind him sneered.

Grimmincing, Alfred turned round to face the purpotrator, he really didn't want to get in a fight again, those black eyes had only just healed up!

" Yeah, what do you want, Sean?" The afforented blonde replied, trying not to look hurt, because sean had been one of his closest freinds, before the whole gay thing. Sean was with all his cronie's Alfreds old freinds. There was about six of them, all glaring at the american, with disgust, and loathing.

" To teach you a lesson." The tormentor snarled, before charging at Alfred along with his cronie's.  
The blonde had been preprepared for an attack; he was used to it. Howver he couldn't defend himself from all sides. A sickening kick to the stomatch, left Alfred on the floor gasping for breath.

" Thats what you get! Gay-boy!" Sean gowled, his voice sounding nasal and gritty, as his victim,  
had punched his nose in during the scuffle.

Before he could do anything, the contents of Alfred's bag, were lettered onto the floor, school books, pen's peencils, even his P.E kit, were dumped on the floor unceremoniously. The injured teen gritted his teeth in annoyence, and pain, he blinked pach tears of hurt, and humiliation.  
'Hero's don't cry, and I am the hero'.

Sean nuged the contents of his victims bad carlessly " I thought a faggot like you, would have gay-porn or something in here" The bully mused, clearly dissapointed with the lack of tease-  
worthy material Alfred possesed.

"wait.. whats this?" One of sean's cronie's; Hayden, snatched one of the books of the floor, noticing,  
it wasn't a school book. opoun seeing the fammiliar chewed-up journal Alfred's stomatch lurched.  
No, not that, anything but that!  
The note-book itself, contained all Alfred's research, into is long-lost twin, Matthew Williams.  
Ever since the Bullying began, the American had put all his eforts, into finding his twin, it became a sort of escape for him, a type of hope during his most desolate days.

The said note-book, was currently being roughly opend by Sean, who scanned the pages egarly in hope of finding some sort of dirt on his victim. Sean's eyes lit up almost instantly, in sadistic delight

" I never had you down as a stalker, Gay-boy" Sean sneered, taking delight in his torment. " Who the hell's Matthew Williams?"

Alfred bit back his tounge as much as he wanted to yell, to tell sean Matthew was his long lost twin,  
he couldn't, because as far as the village knew Jane and Lucas Jones, where Alfred's biological Parents, his adoption was a secret from everone else, Jane and Lucas, expected Alfred to keep it that way. " Heh, so do you have a crush on him or what?" Hayden growled, smirking.

" Just shuttup! and give the book back!" Alfred yelled, angrily. he had never felt so livid before!  
he wasn't sure why he was getting so angry! a strange powerfull feeling surged through Alfred's body, and he felt like an invncible force of destruction.

Sean apparently, didn't realise the danger he was in, because if he did, he wouldn't of did the thing he did next; Smirking evily he faced Alfred. " I reckon I'll do this Matthew williams a favour." The Dark haired bully whipped out his lighter,  
and before Alfred could even register what wa happening, his note-book, his hope, his escape,  
was falling to the floor burning.

Sean and his mates, laughed manicaly, but the american ignored them, trying desperatly, to extinguish the fire by stamping on it, ignoring the searing pain, from the flames licking his leg.

It was clear, there was no salvaging the note-book, if you could even call it that any more, it was more like black cinders now, that blew across the stone pavement in the wind.

Filled with a rage he didn't know he had in him, Alfred drew himself up to his full intimidating hight, and faced sean, his eyes flaring with pure anger, the strange powerful feeling flowed through him, and he felt like an invincable force of destruction

"Havn't you taken enough from me!" He growled, before raising his fist, and smashing it into sean's still laughing face.

Now Alfred always had been strong, he'd even got into weight lifting a while back. but when his tormentor, was sent hurtling across the pavement, crashing into the floor, creating a huge craytor where he fell, that was not any kind of human strength.

The American watched in horror, as the sceane unfolded. This was impossible..right? this couldn't be happening..?

Ignoring the terrified stares, of sean's crew, Alfred did the only logical thing he could think of..  
run.

Somewhere not to far from the scene, a small Asian boy jumped.  
" Arthur-san.. I think I loacated him.. he just used his power, I could feel it." The Japanese boy said,  
his face was blank, and betrayed little emotion, but those who knew him well, could tell he was worried. His blonde haired conpainion sighed.  
" We better get to the poor sod before he causes any more trouble..bloody hell this isn't going to be easy at all is it?" Arthur scowled, thick eye brows furrowing, before turning to Kiku. "Well then, lead the way, might as well get this over with, I dislike this Alfred Jones boy already.."

OOoohh! Suspense! Cliffhanger!

(a/n Please rate and reveiw to tell me if this story is good enough to continue! any review will be appreciated! Reviewers will get cookies! no-one can resist cookies! sorry for my god-awful spelling btw!)


End file.
